Fall From Grace
by lesliexhale
Summary: 'Did God ever cry for his fallen angel' she thought, 'If not, he certainly will over this one.' AU Crossover Fic


Characters/Angels & Demons:

Angels:

Dominic Monaghan: Samael

Ian Somerhalder: Derek

Candice Accola: Ophelia

Joseph Morgan (fallen): Klaus

Demons:

Sara Canning - Crimson

Nate Buzolic - Kol

Evangeline Lily - Rane

More will be added as the fic goes on.

Did God ever cry over his lost angel I wonder.  
>- Rebel Angels<p>

"What are you doing? She didn't provoke you!"

Derek looked up to the blonde girl that was approaching him as he wiped his blade off. He sighed, almost frustratedly, as he stood up. He wasn't too much taller than her which pretty much forced him to look her in the eye as he responded.

"You know, your greatest weakness will be that you care too much even for scum like them."

"And your greatest weakness will be that you care too little," she spat back at him.

"What are you doing here, Ophelia? Don't you have someone to look after?"

"Don't you?" Ophelia wasn't one to be easily intimidated especially when it came to Derek. She knew he thought that because of what he was- what they were that it gave him a sense of entitlement but she could see through that.

"He gave us a choice, Ophelia."

"And it looks like you've made yours."

"We don't know how long we'll be down here for. We don't know how long we'll be walking among them: watching them, guiding them and for what? For him to play some little experiment with Samael? Where does that leave us?" Derek walked through the pile of ash from the demon that he had slayed. As far as he was concerned, this conversation with Ophelia was over.

"What does it matter?" Ophelia asked as she quickly turned to follow after Derek. "He's giving us a choice. We're not just made and destroyed for his bidding anymore. He at least loves us that much."

"Love?" Derek almost chuckled as he turned to face the blonde angel, "This is love? Leaving us down here? Leaving us here to walk among the shadows?"

Ophelia sighed as she took a small step closer to Derek, "What is love if there is no choice?" She searched his eyes looking for any sign that what she was saying was getting through to him but what was the point? Ever since they came here he had changed. They all had. "Well then, for you this should be a gift. At least you have a choice to no longer follow someone you despise so much."

Anger didn't come easily to Ophelia, Derek had at least learned that much. The fact that he was able to easily get under her skin should have given him a sense of pride but instead he found himself feeling almost guilty for it.

_Guilt._

What a new feeling.

* * *

><p>He was beautiful in a sense not that she would ever say that to his face. He wasn't handsome because even handsome men had flaws but he did not. There wasn't a scratch, cut, scar, or even a bruise on him. There were no split ends nor a hair out of place. He was, dare she even think it, perfect.<p>

Crimson almsot hated him for it. On the outside she looked just like him - perfect. But there was another side of her that came out. Another side that showed its face when she claimed another victory - another soul for her team. Another face that came out when she faced one of them in a battle to the death. She hated him for what he was.

He must have noticed her staring from across the bar for he found himself turning to face her. Their eyes met and they stayed locked. It was funny how a crowded and loud bar could suddenly melt away. It was like they were the only two people standing there. He was the first one to turn away though and that made Crimson smirk.

"I see he let you off the leash." It was only a matter of seconds before she was standing next to him at the bar counter. "Then again I already know what you're reply will be."

"Don't you have someone else to harrass?"

"Come on, Samael. Don't be like that." Crimson pouted at him but that soon faded away and was replaced by a smirk. "Are you really that naive? Do you not know what's going on here?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Samael replied as he glanced away from Crimson. She followed his eyes when it landed on a woman.

"Being her little guardian angel are you? Or are you just looking because you can?" Crimson faked gasped as she pressed a hand to her chest, "Is God's favorite angel lusting after someone? My word. What would he say? Oh wait, I hear there's a book out there that tells you exactly what he would say."

Crimson felt a sense of shock as she watched the faintest smile cross Samael's lips. Either she was hilarious or he was mocking her but for the sake of the conversation, she was going to go with the first one. Then again, Crimson was always one to think rather highly of herself.

"Should you be talking to me right now?"

"Oh, Samael, we all have a choice now. I am no longer bound by the big man downstairs. Well, I am if I want to be anyway but I figure rules are meant to be broken."

"If you say so."

Crimson sighed as she reached out to rest a hand on Samael's shoulder. She watched him flinch as if her touch burned him, which it probably did. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other, Samael. Your almighty powerful Lord isn't the only one with plans for you. You can count on that." She smiled at the confusion that was suddenly written across Samael's face but she wasn't about to give him anymore details than that.

Maybe Crimson thought a little too highly of herself to think that she knew exactly what the big man upstairs was doing. But she knew why he recreated Samael in hopes to take back what had happened with the first fallen angel but if she had learned anything was that history always had a way of repeating itself.

And when it came to Samael, she was hoping it was true.

* * *

><p>AN: Before anyone asks, I got this idea when I was watching L & O: SVU. A man corrected the saying of his name and Dr. Wong replied 'Samael, Lucifer's name before the fall' and the idea developed from there. When I was younger and barely had any concept and angels/demons/god/devil I always wondered what it would be like if angels/demons had a choice or why doesn't the devil just ask for forgiveness? So, I've taken that naive thinking and formed it into an idea of God recreating the fallen angel to see if history repeats itself and in return, giving not only angels but demons a chance at free will.


End file.
